1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the simultaneous or sequential introduction of multiphase matter into a plastic melt through a plasticating screw.
2. Prior Art
Heretofore, plastic in molds or dies have been treated by introduction of matter through the wall of the mold, for cooling or the like, or matter has been added only to the plastic as it is worked between the plasticating screw and the housing in which it is rotatively supported.